


Then and Now

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Actor Louis, Drabble, Ficlet, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Harry-centric, M/M, Producer Harry, Short One Shot, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Louis on stage for the first time and recalls their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> V short.  
> Flashback in italics.  
> Feel free to use this as inspo for a longer fic/AU, just credit me if you do (and tell me, I'll read it!).  
> Just an idea I had.

When Harry sees Louis up on stage for the first time since they started dating, he knows it is where he belongs. Louis had been so hesitant to let Harry watch him live, for fear of being a disappointment. But Harry thinks, under the spotlight, he glows like a star in the sky. A boy made from stardust and comet tails. A boy Harry had met five months ago in the bathroom of a dingy bar.

Local alternative bands had been playing. Louis had gone to support his friends. Harry had almost not gone, but his bartender friend insisted because one of the bands seemed impressive. Being a producer, Harry thought he would appease his friend by going.

_With a rum & Coke, Harry sat at the bar, turned toward the stage. He barely watched the bands, though. Instead, his eyes kept being drawn to the profile of a pretty face catching stray stage lights across his cheek._

The two had met when Harry had attempted to exit the bathroom.

_Finished washing his hands, Harry made his way to the door. When he pulled the door open, the pretty face from before stumbled forward through the doorway._

_"Oops!" Harry gasped, trying to catch the boy. He caught him by the arm. Half bent and in Harry's arms, the boy looked up. His wide blue eyes met Harry's green._

_"Hi," he said softly in response._

_Harry started to pull him up, apologizing profusely._

_"'S alright, mate, 's alright," Louis quelled. "You didn't know I was on the other side of the door, is all."_

_"I'm still sorry about it," Harry said with a slight pout. Louis stood tall, now, smiling softly._

_"No worries, 's all fine."_

_"Can I buy you a drink? To make up for this?" Harry asked. An apology was only half the reason, really, for his offer. Louis' smile widened, eyes flirting._

Thanks to his own impeccably poor timing, Harry now sits up high in a balcony. Having a boyfriend who is the main actor comes with benefits. So in the best seats in the house, Harry starts to realize how deeply he has fallen in love with this boy in such a short amount of time.

Down below, Louis' character gives a sorrowful speech about losing and finding love in different lifetimes. 

With tears in his eyes, Harry claps along with the audience as the scene ends.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: yourfavouritechild  
> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
